The players of pool and billiards periodically rework the leather ends of their cues, referred to as the leather cue tips. After making many shots the surface of the leather cue tip becomes too hard, and sometimes out of shape, and fails to properly receive the chalk deposits. In the past, persons have provided hand tools to be used in reworking these leather cue tips. For example:
Luther Johnson, H. W. Collender, and James E. Boyle, in their patent 94,317 of 1869 illustrated and described their machine, i.e. a hand held tool, used to trim cue leathers secured to the end of a cue. An adjustably positioned curved blade was set at a preselected cutting position at the end of a hollow wood holder or tube. The cue with its cue tip was inserted into the tube, until reaching a stop. Thereafter, while the hand held tool was so held by one hand the cue was rotated, by using one's other hand, until the cue tip was cut to the preferred contour;
George L. Rogers in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,136 of 1918 disclosed his assembly of components to be finger held over a leather cue tip and then rotated to cut the leather cue tip to a preset size and contour. A two part sleeve was provided, with one part having a receiving area to first receive a collar having internal longitudinal file like cutters designed to cut the circumference of a leather cue tip, and to then receive a concave disk having internal radial projecting teeth providing abrading surfaces used in shaping the end of the leather cue tip. After the placement of this collar and disk in the one part of the sleeve, the other sleeve part was threaded into the first sleeve part to hold all these components together, leaving an entry for the cue tip at one end, and a finger gripping portion at the other end. Upon the relative rotation of the assembled components and an inserted leather cue tip, the latter was formed for subsequently playing pool or billiards;
Victor E. Lindfors in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,975 of 1925 illustrated and described his cue tip scraper having a two piece body of longitudinal one half hollow sections which are assembled together as they surround and hold in place a mid positioned dual utter body having cutters facing each open end of the two piece body. Cue tip leathers on cues of smaller diameter sizes are entered into one end for forming upon relative motion, and cue tip leathers on cues of larger diameter sizes are entered into the other end for forming upon relative motion;
Harry Bozarth in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,995 of 1951 disclosed his cue tip trimmer, wherein a supporting body received a planer and its blade at a V-shaped slot of this supporting body. Thereafter a leather cue tip was rotated into selectable contact with the blade of the planer, while adjustably supported in the V-shaped slot during the rotation of the cue; and
Bill A. Treadway in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,079 of 1976, illustrated and disclosed his cue tip dresser of comparatively small size to be held in a player's fingers and to be kept in a player's pocket for frequent use during a playing time. In one almost cube size embodiment a cavity was formed having a parabolic shape and thereafter the cavity surfaces were covered with an abrasive material. Subsequently, when a cue was arranged perpendicularly to the cube and the leather cue tip thereof was entered into the cavity and rotated, a conical end was formed. Or subsequently, when a cue was arranged at an angle to the cube and the leather cue tip was entered into the cavity and rotated a flatter cue tip end was formed.